


The Big Bad Wolf Fail or A Very Promising Situation

by snailboat64



Category: Human Target - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snailboat64/pseuds/snailboat64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING! CONTAINS SLASH PAIRING! Guerrero has to call on Chance to get him out of a compromising situation, but Chance's help doesn't quite take the form that he was expecting. Chance/Guerrero</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Bad Wolf Fail or A Very Promising Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on Fanfiction.net

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
**Current mood:**  
|    
naughty  
---|---  
  
**Entry tags:**  
|    
[chance](http://tree979.livejournal.com/tag/chance), [fanfic](http://tree979.livejournal.com/tag/fanfic), [guerrero](http://tree979.livejournal.com/tag/guerrero), [human target](http://tree979.livejournal.com/tag/human%20target), [slash](http://tree979.livejournal.com/tag/slash)  
  
  
_**Human Target Fic: The Big Bad Wolf Fail or A Very Promising Situation**_  
Title: The Big Bad Wolf Fail or A Very Promising Situation  
Author: Tree979  
Summary: WARNING! CONTAINS SLASH PAIRING! Guerrero has to call on Chance to get him out of a compromising situation, but Chance's help doesn't quite take the form that he was expecting. Chance/Guerrero  
Fandom: Human Target  
Rating: Mature eyes only!  
Permission to archive to WWOMB: Yes  
Disclaimer.Human Target does not belong to me. no money made in this  
Acknowledgments/Notes: Previously posted on Fanfiction.net

  
Luckily Chance picked up on the third ring.

"Hey Guerrero. What's up? I thought you were having a little personal time tonight."

"I was. There's been a little change of plan and I've got a bit of a situation. How soon can you get to the motel on Bayshore?"

"By the freeway? I could be there in in forty-five minutes I guess. Less if I took the bike. Why? What do you need?"

"Then take the bike. I'm in room 23. You'll have to force the lock."

"Is everything okay? Your voice sounds kinda weird."

"I've got you on speakerphone, dude, that's all. Just get here as soon as you can. Okay?"

Chance made it to the motel in a little under half an hour, which still left plenty of time to wonder what Guerrero's 'situation' was. He erred on the side of caution as he approached the door to room 23 and drew his gun before he swiped the master key card that he'd liberated from the reception desk through the electronic lock. The tiny light on the lock flashed green and Chance carefully eased the door open and peered in to the room beyond. All he could see was a part of a standard motel room set up with a small desk and wardrobe along one wall. The door to the bathroom was on his right and he quickly checked that it was empty. When he found it was, he eased slowly down the passageway which led past the bathroom to the main part of the room where the bed was situated. When he saw the nature of Guerrero's 'situation' he couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not funny dude, I've been stuck like this for over an hour."

It seemed that Chance's initial assumption that Guerrero had intended to spend his night off with a woman had been correct, although the evening had obviously not quite gone to plan. Guerrero lay stark naked, spread eagled on the bed with both hands tied to the ends of the head board with silk scarves. His ankles had obviously been similarly restrained at the foot of the bed, but he seemed to have worked one leg free and his cell phone sat next to it. His clothes sat in a heap by the side of the bed.

"Don't tell me you actually dialled my number with your toes!" Chance grinned.

"No, I just used the voice activated dialling function," Guerrero said through gritted teeth. "I had to practically shout. Getting the phone out of my jeans pocket was no picnic though. Are you gonna untie me or not?"

"Not so fast." Chance said laughing at his friend's predicament. "I want to know how you got into this 'situation'. Since when did you let hookers tie you up? I thought you had more sense than that."

Guerrero glared at him but he knew Chance was enjoying himself too much to just cut him free without some sort of explanation.

"Not that it's any of your business, but the chick who tied me up isn't exactly a hooker. She someone I've known for a long time. We usually meet up and fool around when she's in town and she can usually be trusted."

"So what the hell happened?" Chance asked.

"Does it matter?" Guerrero asked, still hoping to save himself the humiliation of giving Chance the specifics of how he ended up in such a vulnerable position.

Chance folded his arms and leaned again the wall and nodded, still wearing a massive grin that he knew would infuriate Guerrero.

"Fine. She tied me up, as agreed, then described this whole fantasy she wanted to play out with me and when she told me I laughed."

"You laughed? Why?"

"'Cause I thought she was joking dude! I didn't know she was going to be so sensitive about it!"

"What was the fantasy?" Chance asked. Guerrero groaned as he realised he was going to have to tell him something.

"Do you really need to know this dude? She took off as soon as I started laughing. It's not like I actually did it…"

"I really need to know." Chance said mock-seriously.

Guerrero ground his teeth for a moment. "Fine. She wanted me to act like a werewolf. Turns out she's really got into that Twilight bullshit."

"And what exactly does acting like a werewolf entail then?" Chance asked in an innocent sounding voice.

"Dude…" Guerrero said in a warning tone as he narrowed his eyes and gave Chance a threatening look.

"Did she want you running around on all fours howling at the moon? I think a bit of doggie style and some strategic biting would definitely be called for…" Chance teased.

"Yeah whatever. Are you gonna cut me free or not?"

"It seems like you would have disappointed the poor girl anyway, if the big bad wolf couldn't free himself from a couple of little silk scarves."

"Silk I can deal with but this shit is some cheap, nasty manmade fibre that won't fucking tear." Guerrero grumbled. "If it had been real silk I wouldn't have had to call you!"

"But you did call me and now we find ourselves in a really interesting situation…" Chance said taking a long, calculating look at Guerrero's exposed body.

"Dude, you are so not checking me out right now!" He sounded angry but for some reason his mouth suddenly felt a little dry and he could feel himself breaking out in a sweat as Chance just stood there staring at him for a moment.

"Nah, I'm just messing with you," Chance said as he stepped forward to the edge of the bed. "Not much you could do about it if I was though."

He took the ankle that was still bound to the bed in his hands and began examining the knot. Guerrero's struggle to try and free his leg had pulled the knot into a hard compact ball that Chance could see he'd have no hope of working loose.

"She got you pretty good, bro. I'm definitely gonna have to cut this off." He glanced up at Guerrero, expecting him to respond with a sarcastic remark but he just gave him a cold look and waited in silence for Chance to get on with it.

"How did you get the other one free?" Chance asked examining the scarf that hung loosely by Guerrero's free leg.

Guerrero shrugged as best as he could with his wrists still tied to the head board. "Must have tied the wrong kind of knot. I just pulled at it and the knot slipped. It doesn't matter, dude. Hurry up and cut me free."

Chance could see that he was right, the knot hadn't been properly tied and one end of the scarf had been pulled cleanly through the other knotted end. He ran the fabric through his hands a couple of times as he weighed up the possibilities his friend's predicament offered him. Guerrero was rapidly losing his patience and was about to really start yelling for him to get a move on when Chance suddenly dropped his full body weight on his one free limb.

"Chance, what the fuck are you doing?" Guerrero demanded although he could already see him looping the scarf around his ankle and pulling it tight, anchoring it to the foot of the bed with a knot that would definitely withstand any amount of struggling.

"I guess the technical term would be 'taking advantage'," Chance said standing back and admiring his handy work as Guerrero struggled against his restraints.

"This isn't funny Chance," Guerrero said, realising his attempts to wriggle out of the scarves were just as futile now as they were before Chance turned up, more so now he didn't even have one leg free. He lay still on the bed, looking up at Chance with a bit of a squint, as his glasses sat beside him on the night stand.

"It is a little bit funny," Chance smiled. "But why don't you just go with it. Trust me."

"Go with what?" Guerrero asked but Chance had already slipped off his leather jacket and was in the process of pulling his t-shirt over his head. Next he kicked off his boots and socks and stood there for a moment wearing nothing but his jeans and a look that Guerrero would have to admit was both hungry and kind of hot. Guerrero had no time to examine where the hell that thought came from before Chance climbed on the bed, straddling his legs.

"I didn't think you were into guys," Guerrero said warily staring up at Chance, unable to move even if he wanted to. Not that if he was even sure that he did want to at that precise moment. Chance seemed perfectly content to just sit there watching him, as if there was nothing unusual about Guerrero being naked and tied to the bed beneath him, so he decided to follow his lead.

"I'm not really," Chance said. He smiled as he watched Guerrero trying to keep his cool. "I mean I messed around a bit when I was a kid but I never really felt the urge." Until now. Chance never actually spoke those last two words but somehow Guerrero heard them anyway and to dismay, his body didn't seem to object to the idea. "What about you? You ever been with another guy?"

"Uh, it's not something I shout about, but yeah. I've been with other guys." Guerrero said, carefully. "It was a long time ago though."

There was that look in Chance's eyes again and even without his glasses, this time Guerrero recognised it for what it was: desire. There hadn't really been any doubt in his mind what Chance was up to, not since the moment he'd re-tied his leg, but seeing that look of naked hunger on his friend's face whilst he was being straddled by him made his blood surge to straight to his cock, leaving him feeling light-headed and as horny as all hell.

Guerrero's burgeoning erection didn't go unnoticed and Chance licked the tip of his index finger and slowly traced a line up the length of his cock leaving a rapidly cooling trail of saliva. Guerrero drew in a sharp intake of breath and would have bucked towards the contact had Chance's weight not still been pinning his legs to the bed.

"Shit!" Guerrero groaned. "Dude, I've already been left hanging once tonight…"

"Relax," Chance said as he unbuckled his belt and opened his flies to reveal his own hard on. "I'm just as invested in this as you are."

Guerrero let out an appreciative sigh as Chance pushed his jeans down a little further, gripped his cock and slowly began masturbating over him. After a dozen or so strokes he leaned forward, supporting his weight on one hand and took Guerrero's cock into his other and crushed it against his own and worked both of them pressed together.

"Oh fuck that's good…" Guerrero gasped and Chance gave a little murmur of agreement before lowering himself down to kiss and bite at his neck. Guerrero let out a low moan which spurred Chance on as he swiped his tongue over his throat and began kissing along his jaw towards his mouth.

"Hold up," Guerrero said, suddenly turning his head away just as Chance had reached the corner of his mouth. "What you're doing feels fucking awesome but I draw the line at kissing on the mouth."

Chance abruptly stopped all of what he was doing and sat back in his original position kneeling either side of Guerrero's legs, letting Guerrero's cock slip from his grip and slap back against his stomach, making his tightly bound friend moan.

"Seriously?" Chance asked incredulously. "That's where you draw the line? At kissing?"

"It's not a big deal dude, I just don't enjoy kissing guys."

Chance grinned at him evilly. "Yeah, well I want to kiss you and in your current state there's not a lot you can do about it."

"I can bite your fuckin' lips off…" Guerrero threatened, although it sounded half hearted, even to him.

Chance laughed and gently started rubbing the head of Guerrero's cock with his thumb, lazily smearing the pre-cum around the tip in tight circles and eliciting more swearing from the helpless man beneath him.

"That would make sucking you off more difficult," Chance said enjoying the control he had over his friend, "and I was really looking forward to that…"

Chance moved his hand away from Guerrero's cock drawing more cursing and complaints from Guerrero. He put his hands either side of his head and lowered his body down to cover Guerrero's and began gently grinding their bodies together. Guerrero's eyes rolled back in his head as he lay helpless and breathless beneath the hard muscular weight of the larger man's body. Chance made the most of his distracted state by running his fingers into his hair and resuming the trail of kisses up along his jaw towards his mouth. This time Guerrero didn't pull away and when Chance reached the corner of his mouth, he ran his tongue lightly across Guerrero's bottom lip and waited to see what his response would be.

"Chance…" Guerrero sighed his name and ran his tongue across his bottom lip as if he were trying to taste some trace of him and, encouraged by this response, Chance carefully brushed his lips against Guerrero's. When Guerrero still didn't object, he leaned in and kissed him again, more firmly this time and gently teased his tongue between his lips until Guerrero moaned and allowed Chance to deepen the kiss, suddenly eager to taste him properly. Guerrero wondered briefly if Chance found his moustache at all off putting but the thought was fleeting, chased away by the sensation of the other man's tongue exploring his mouth until Chance broke the kiss with a grin.

"So much for no kissing," Chance teased as he grazed his teeth along Guerrero's jaw before sinking them into his earlobe.

"This seriously isn't fair dude," he moaned, "you really have to untie me."

"Not yet I don't," Chance said, his words tickling against Guerrero's throat as he licked and bit at him. "Maybe not ever. Seeing you like this definitely does it for me."

Guerrero was finding it hard to catch his breath as Chances mouth worked down his neck and across his collarbone, so he didn't waste it on further protests. Chances kisses wandered down his chest until his mouth found a nipple and he slowly dragged his teeth against it whilst flicking it gently with his tongue. Guerrero growled in response which Chance seemed to find amusing.

"Oh fuck! Do that again!" Guerrero pleaded and Chance was happy to oblige, keen to see if he could make him growl like that again and he outright laughed when Guerrero repeated the sound.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Guerrero demanded.

"I was just thinking how that noise you made sounded kind of, well… wolfish."

Guerrero frowned. "I'll try and keep it down then."

"Don't," Chance said giving him a boyish smile then swiping his tongue over the hard nub again, making Guerrero gasp and bite back another growl. "I like it. I want to see if I can make you howl at the moon."

Guerrero was about to reply with a sarcastic comment about his sense of humour when Chance flicked his tongue against his nipple one more time before his mouth moved further down his body, licking a long slow line down to his naval. Guerrero let out a deep groan that was at least three parts growling and Chance paused to look up and see the look on his friends face. Guerrero's eyes were totally unfocused and Chance knew that a small part of it was due to the fact that he wasn't wearing his glasses, but he knew his ragged breathing and the way he was biting down on his lower lip was all thanks to him.

Chance smiled and dragged his teeth over Guerrero's hip and was rewarded with another deep growl. He paused again, savouring the look of raw need on Guerrero's face.

"Christ! Don't just stop there!" Guerrero arched his back up off the bed and was trying to thrust towards Chances mouth. Chance pushed his hips back into the mattress with his hands and held him there.

"Not so fast," he said smiling at his impatience. "You have to ask for what you want. And be specific."

Guerrero groaned. "Fuck, just suck me, okay?"

Chance shook his head, "That's not good enough, Guerrero. I told you to be specific. Tell me exactly what you want me to do."

Guerrero glared but Chance refused to move, stubbornly waiting for his instructions. Guerrero knew that the only way he was going to get the release he needed was to relent and do as Chance had asked, so he decided to make it good.

"I want to feel my cock in your mouth and I want you to suck me off like you need it, like your life depends on getting a mouthful of my cum and you want to…oh god…" Guerrero's voice trailed off into a wordless cry of pure pleasure as Chance took the head of his cock into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it a few times before taking his length deep into his mouth. Chance's hands still pinned Guerrero's hips to the bed, preventing him from thrusting into the mouth that was confidently sucking and licking him into a blinding white hot oblivion. Chance seemed to know instinctively how to keep him teetering on the edge without letting him reach that peak that would allow him to climax.

"Fuck! Just…oh god…keep doing that… oh fuck… Junior!" Guerrero was so far gone that he didn't realise right away that he'd just called out Chance's old name, a name the man hated, a name that, had Guerrero been able to think clearly, he would have expected to kill the mood for Chance instantly. But hearing that name fall from Guerrero's lips in the heat of the moment seemed to have the opposite effect on Chance. He moaned and worked his mouth faster and harder on Guerrero's cock and somewhere at the back of Guerrero's reeling mind, the connection was made between him calling out Junior and Chance's mind-blowing response.

"Oh fuck, Junior!" He called the name again and Chance moaned in response and suddenly took Guerrero's full length deep inside him for a few seconds, his face buried in the tangle of curls at the base of his cock. This finally pushed Guerrero over the edge and he let out a deep, animalistic roar and Chance pulled back in time to feel his seed pulse into his mouth and he drank it down, savouring the slightly bitter taste on his tongue.

Guerrero lay there panting, unable and unwilling to move in the afterglow of his orgasm. He twitched as Chance's mouth gently pulled away from him but was otherwise oblivious to Chance's movements. He didn't even hear Chance slide a small combat knife from the sheath strapped to his ankle or feel when he gently cut the scarves that bound him to the bed. It wasn't until Chance took his cold numbs hands between his own and began rubbing some warmth and feeling back into them that Guerrero really sank back to reality.

"Shit, I shouldn't have left you tied up like that for so long." Guerrero couldn't help laughing at Chance's apology considering what he had just done.

"I'll live," Guerrero grinned, flexing his hands to relieve the sting of pins and needles as feeling returned to his extremities. Chance gave him a familiar lop-sided smile and Guerrero found that while he didn't normally enjoy kissing guys, Chance was most definitely the exception. He pulled him back on to the bed and rolled on top of him where he was in the perfect position to remind himself just how good it felt to kiss him.

Chance moaned into his mouth as Guerrero's hands began pushing his jeans further down his thighs to his knees before he reluctantly broke away from his mouth to pull them all the way off leaving Chance lying completely naked in front of him. Almost as an after thought, he also unstrapped the sheath that had held the knife chance had used to cut him free from the scarves.

"Time for some payback, dude," Guerrero said, running his hands up the insides of Chances legs and pushing his thighs apart and holding them their with strong, calloused hands. Guerrero leaned down and swiped his tongue against the sensitive flesh on the inside on Chance's thigh, making him groan and squirm. Guerrero paused, waiting for him to settle down before repeating the move on his other thigh. Again Chance groaned and Guerrero waited for a moment before biting into the sensitive flesh just hard enough to leave a mark and make Chance cry out, grasping at the sheets. Guerrero bit down again and again, each time a little higher up, each time just a tantalising step closer to Chance's straining erection that twitched every time Guerrero's teeth met his skin.

When he reached the top of Chance's thigh he began licking and sucking at his balls making Chance let out a husky groan.

"Fuck! If you keep doing that I'm gonna cum right now!"

Guerrero pulled back and smirked.

"No you won't. You're not going to cum until I say you can."

He sat back and lazily rubbed his hands up and down Chance's thighs while he waited for him to regain control of his ragged breathing. When Chance seemed to have calmed down somewhat, he pinned his thighs to the bed again and leaned in to take his straining cock into his mouth.

"Fuck!" Chance gasped as Guerrero's lips closed around the head of his cock and his tongue flicked across the tip, lapping at the salty -sweet fluid that was collecting there. He slowly moved his mouth down, taking in some of Chance's shaft and ran his tongue up along the underside making Chance moan and grasp at the sheets before backing off again, this time to lick the sweat from Chance's belly.

"Fuck, Guerrero! I never knew you could be such a tease!" he groaned.

"And I never knew you moaned like a whore." Guerrero smirked as he reached to get something from the pocket of his jeans that still lay in a heap within easy reach at the side of the bed. Chance swallowed nervously when he realised it was a small bottle of lube.

Guerrero didn't give Chance a moment to consider what he might be planning as he distracted him by taking his cock back into his mouth and began sucking and licking whist he surreptitiously squeezed the lube on to his fingers. Chance was so distracted by the movement of his mouth that for a second he didn't register the gentle but persistent pressure against his entrance but when he realised that Guerrero was slowly sliding his finger inside him he tensed. Guerrero lifted his head and took Chance's cock in his free hand and began moving in long, measured strokes.

"Relax dude, remember to breathe" Guerrero murmured, "you're going to thank me for this later."

Chance lay back and tried to relax his body as Guerrero's finger nudged deeper inside him. It wasn't a totally unpleasant sensation but Chance was nervous. Although he'd fooled around with guys when he was a teenager, he'd never let anyone touch his asshole before so everything Guerrero was doing to him now was new. As Guerrero's finger pushed deeper, Chance was just about to tell him to back off when he curled his finger inside him putting pressure on his prostate.

"Holy fuck!" Chance gasped as totally new sensation ripped through his abdomen in waves of white hot pleasure. He was soon pushing back on Guerrero's finger, eager to feel that rush again.

"You want more Junior?" Guerrero asked, using the name to aggravate Chance further.

"God, yeah," Chance groaned, caught between the twin pleasures of Guerrero's hand working his cock and the finger nudging against that sweet spot in his ass. Chance was expecting him to flex his finger again but instead he felt Guerrero gently press a second heavily lubed digit against his already stretched ass. He took a sharp intake of breathe but didn't realise he was holding it until he heard Guerrero's voice again telling him to breathe deeply and relax. He tried to do as instructed and soon he felt the second finger slide in along side the first. Guerrero paused, allowing him time to adjust but Chance was already grinding his ass against his hand and moaning.

"Christ! Move your fucking fingers Guerrero!"

Guerrero grinned at the sight of Chance totally losing control and gently curled his fingers again making Chance cry out and writhe on the now sweat soaked sheets. Chance gasped for breathe as Guerrero flexed and scissored his fingers inside him, gently stretching him out further.

"Fuck! I need more, Guerrero! Please!"

By now Guerrero was painfully hard himself and as he worked a third finger inside Chance he thought of the condoms in his jeans pocket.

Guerrero withdrew his fingers and sat up. Chance groaned, their absence left him feeling hollow and aching.

"Don't stop Guerrero." He pleaded, "I need you…"

Guerrero leaned down and kissed him and Chance tried to pull him closer, but he resisted.

"I want to fuck you, Chance."

He expected him to give it at least a moment's thought but Chance replied immediately and without hesitation.

"Then fuck me, Guerrero. I want you to."

Guerrero's arms sagged as he allowed Chance to pull him down on top of him and they shared a hungry, fevered kiss. Guerrero started to reach for the condoms in his jeans but somehow Chance had found the lube and was already slicking it on to Guerrero's cock.

"Condom," he managed to gasp, trying to push Chance's hand away.

"I'm always careful and you use protection with the hookers, right?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Then this probably the safest thing we've done this week."

Guerrero didn't have it in him to push the matter even further, not with Chance's hands sliding over his cock and his eyes pleading at him like that. He knelt between Chance's legs and got him to pull his knees in towards his chest before firmly pushing them apart. He grabbed a pillow and tucked under Chance's butt to lift him up and support his pelvis.

Chance gave him a nervous smile that reminded Guerrero of when they met more years ago than he cared to remember. Maybe that was why he'd accidentally called out Junior earlier. That nervous, hopeful look was much more a Junior look than it was a Chance one.

Chance reached down and guided Guerrero's cock to his entrance and Guerrero slowly thrust into him, pausing every so often to allow Chance's body to accommodate him. It was difficult to take it slow when Chance kept moaning and trying to push himself harder on to Guerrero's cock, trying to take things faster than Guerrero knew was wise.

"Easy, dude. You can't rush this part, not if you want to be able to walk tomorrow!"

Chance grumbled but stopped pushing, allowing Guerrero to set the pace. He focused on the sensation of his body stretching, his nerves pulled taught and humming, as Guerrero's body invaded his own. What was weird was that it didn't seem weird at all that he was lying in an anonymous hotel room whilst his best friend slowly began to fuck him. He trusted Guerrero with his life, so trusting him with his body just felt natural, right somehow.

When finally Guerrero was fully inside him, Chance locked eyes with Guerrero. For a moment neither of them moved and the look they shared was far more intimate than anything they did with their bodies. They were both breathing heavily, and as Chance unconsciously ran his tongue over his parched lips, Guerrero's eyes dropped to follow the movement and the moment was gone.

Carefully Guerrero pulled back and begun thrust into Chance, slowly at first but with gathering speed as Chance moaned and grasped at his hips, his fingers biting into his flesh as he urged Guerrero to thrust harder and faster. Chance's moans grew deeper and more urgent every time Guerrero hit that sweet spot inside him and Guerrero cried out too, every time Chance's body convulsed and spasmed around him. Guerrero took Chance's cock and matched the rhythm of his thrusts with his hand and it wasn't long before they were both teetering on the edge

"Oh shit… I'm.. I'm going…to cum!" Chance gasped.

"Then cum for me, Chance," Guerrero moaned and Chance let out a shuddering cry as hot spurts of semen fell on his belly and over Guerrero's hand. Guerrero managed a few more frantic thrusts before he too succumbed and emptied himself into Chance.

Moments later Guerrero flopped down on to the bed next to Chance and they lay there exhausted, waiting for their heart rates and breathing to return to normal. Chance turned his head to look at Guerrero's face and was relieved to see the look of contentment there.

"So are we going to do this again?" he asked. He was surprised to find his voice sounded huskier than normal.

"I don't know about you, dude, but I'm gonna need a moment."

"You know what I mean, Guerrero," Chance laughed, weakly smacking Guerrero in the chest with the back of his hand. Guerrero grabbed his wrist and raised Chance's hand to his mouth and brushed his lips against his knuckles.

"We can do that again whenever you want, dude."

"I'd never even thought about it before tonight."

"Seriously?" Guerrero turned his head to look at Chance. "You just wandered in here tonight and saw me tied to the bed and just thought, why not?"

Chance shrugged. "Pretty much, yeah. I mean I thought about what it would be like just to kind of fool around with you, sure, but actual sex? I couldn't imagine wanting that."

"And now?"

"I couldn't imagine not wanting it." Chance laughed. "But only with you."

"Good to know dude, because this, us, has to stay between you and me."

"Agreed," Chance said, rolling to his side and planting a kiss on Guerrero's shoulder. "I wasn't exactly going to announce it in Ilsa's next staff meeting."

"I know dude, but we're going to have to be careful."

"After tonight though, we have got the rest of the night together."

"Yeah, I guess we have."

Guerrero smiled as Chance leaned in to test him further on the whole no kissing policy.

\------------------------------------------------------

 

A/N: This should go without saying people but please be careful. They really should have used that condom. Naughty ex-assassins. What can you do?


End file.
